Time to Leave the Doubts Behind
by NaraTemariS2
Summary: "Yang knew her partner; she felt guilty. But she shouldn't. Yang didn't blame her. At all. The…the stump would take getting use to, but if she had Blake by her side then… well. And her dad was here as well. Ruby would soon be awake. And Qrow. She'd be fine. She just had to make sure Blake knew that as well."


Soooooooooooooooooo, after the last ep of Rwby3 aired I wrote this… Almost immediately. It did take a while for me and my brother (thanks again!) to proofread it, but here it is!

Angst/Romance, happy ending, I promise… the angst I feels is…well, expected after that!

A slight change to what happened after the battle ended btw.

Anyways, my first rwby fic, but I hope you like it!

 **It's Time to Leave the Doubts Behind**

Everything had been really quick after what happened in the tower. People were dispatched back to their homes. Blake tagged along with Yang and Ruby, even though both were not conscious at the time; she said she needed to make sure they both were alright. Weiss' father had taken her away from them, but at least she was safe for now. Ruby was placed into another room, so she could sleep in peace...she needed her rest.

And now Yang was awake. With a stump instead of her right arm. With a story of everything that had happened after...after she had jumped at _Adam_ in the hopes of saving her partner. Who had ended up saving her instead. Almost dying in the process. Blake, who was now sitting on her bed and in front of her, was looking anywhere but at her.

Yang knew her partner; she felt guilty. But she shouldn't. Yang didn't blame her. At all. The...the stump would take getting use to, but if she had Blake by her side then... well. And her dad was here as well. Ruby would soon be awake. And Qrow. She'd be fine. She just had to make sure Blake knew that as well.

Her partner beat her to breaking the silence that had settled over them, though.

"I am so sorry Yang... I'm so-" There were tears in her eyes, and something else that Yang couldn't place, but the blonde didn't allow the other to finish. With one finger on the other girl's lips, Yang stopped her.

Taking a deep breath, she looked deep into amber eyes.

"I don't blame you, Blake. I never did. Not even for a second." Yang said, her tone was full of emotion and certainty. "What keeps replaying in my head right now is _not_ what happened, but what could have happened. I could have died, Blake." Blake flinched at that. " _You_ could have died..."

Yang paused for a moment, her hand moving from Blake's lips to cup her cheek. She had waited long enough to say this. They were alone now. It was not perfect time, perhaps, but she couldn't delay it any longer.

"You saved me that time, but I can't, I won't run the risk of either of us dying without finally telling you what I should have that day before the ball." Yang's thumb caressed Blake's wet cheek, as the blond girl whispered (carried with emotion). "I love you."

Before she could do anything else, Blake crashed their lips together. A first kiss that was not the sweet, unhurried one Yang had been hoping for not long time ago. It was hushed, messy and desperate. Yang didn't know how long it lasted, but when Blake pulled away her eyes were tightly closed.

"B-Blake?" Yang asked, suddenly afraid. The expression on the faunus' face was not the one she had been hoping for.

"I love you, Yang..." And though those were the words Yang wanted to hear, she did not like her partner's tone. Blake sounded like...like she was saying _goodbye_.

"Blake... don't. _Please_ " Yang had never heard her own voice like that, ever. So cracked, begging, but she didn't care... everything hurt right now, and she needed Blake. She had just told her that she needed her! That she wanted to be with her, and now that Blake told her she loved her too...it should be alright, shouldn't it? But she knew her partner well enough to recognize, to see what was going on right now behind those beautiful amber eyes.

The faunus had tears in her eyes, that came running down her cheeks before either could say another word.

"It's my f-fault..." Blake was shaking her head, getting up and taking a few steps back, out of Yang's range. The other girl froze in her place under the covers, just staring. "What happened was just the start... I can't put you in danger more than I already did, Y-Yang." Blake was at the door now, but still Yang couldn't move, she could only whisper.

"Blake, _please_!"

"I'm sorry... for everything." Their eyes kept locked for a few seconds longer, while everything else was trapped in stillness. Emotions roaming freely through them.

Then all happened at once: Blake opening the door and rushing off in the direction of the door, tears trailing behind her. Yang bolting from her position on the bed to rush after her partner. Yang's legs getting tangled on the bed sheets and her figure crumpling down on the floor, her partner's name escaping her lips with a shout. Blake's footsteps stopped for a second before continuing, and were soon replaced by Taiyang's face, who came running at the commotion. Her father's face showing up in front of her, face full of worry.

"Dad... Dad, please stop her! Don't let her leave... don't let her leave me..." Yang begged him, tears were pouring down her cheeks as she sobbed for her father to help her.

For a second Taiyang stood motionless, not sure if he should obey his daughter or comfort her, before he rushed out the door. Yang's fist connecting with the wood under her in anger.

Even as her father left, though, Yang knew... If Blake truly didn't want to...to stay, then there was no way her dad could catch up with her... not with the advantage. With a nonstop flow of tears, Yang waited for many long minutes before hearing slow footsteps coming back, bearing the words she knew she'd hear.

"I'm sorry Yang... She's gone."

It had been a month. One month since... since everything had happened. Ruby was awake and well, but Yang couldn't face her. She had failed... failed as a sister, failed as a team mate, failed as a part-No!

Her one hand clenched in a fist.

She had not failed as a partner... she did everything she could have done, hell, she had been willing to lay down her life for B-... for _her_. And _she left_. Just like that. After admitting that she loved her.

Without even being aware of what she was doing, her clenched fist connected with the wall behind her bed.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She didn't need to look to know that where normally only a dent would be, there'd also be scorch marks on the wood. And as angry as she felt right now, burning down the house would not help.

She took another deep breath, eyes still closed. She didn't need a mirror to know that they were red right now. Her clenched fist didn't let up.

Her conversation with Ruby had once again brought to the front of her thoughts everything that had happened. The school was in crumbles. _Breath_. Pyrrah was dead... _Breath_. Weiss had been taken away from her sister's side. _Breath ._ Her little sister was lost...just outside her room. _Deep breath_.

And _her_...her partner (or was it former? Which did she want it to be?)... her partner had just...

Her fist clenched harder as a shout came to her lips, and she felt more than saw the fire starting on her covers. Somewhere, from what seemed far away, she heard someone calling for her, someone opening her door and yanking the covers from her. But it wasn't the fire that was hurting her. Not at all.

She was better. Not that that was saying a lot. She was still hurt. And angry. But right now? She just felt useless.

Ruby had left. Left to do what Yang should have been keen on doing as well. Helping. Going after answers. Going after the enemy.

Once more, Yang had stayed behind. At least this time it was her own choice. _Yay_.

Somewhere in the house was her father, preparing a meal for the two of them. He had been so caring that Yang felt bad about not being able to be her usual self, but she just couldn't. Not yet. She had lost far more than an arm these past months. She thought that, perhaps, she could now better understand her father's breakdown from so many years ago.

Shaking her head, Yang closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. After all, there was nothing else she could do right now.

She hadn't expected to come back here. Not after so many weeks... not ever. But... when she saw Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora walking together, something had broken inside of her.

Where was Yang?

The others had gotten up to counter attack... together. With determination on their faces despite all that had happened. Despite... Pyrrah's fate (Blake still couldn't believe that). They were still together. Together to face the enemy, because together... together they were stronger.

But the first thing that came up on Blake's mind once she saw the group was: where was Yang? The... injury would not be enough to stop her, not if she really wanted to go, unless... she hadn't want to. Which brought Blake here. Sitting on the ice, observing the wooden house not far away.

Her wound had long since healed, but her insides hurt just as sharply as when Adam's sword had pierced her. She missed Yang. More than she thought she would have. She thought she'd be able to stay away. That the guilt and the ideal of keeping her safe would be enough. But one glimpse at her sister without her by her side had been enough to shatter the lie Blake had been telling herself over and over again, every hour of every day since she ran out from here.

She needed Yang. She needed to apologise, beg forgiveness for leaving her behind, just like her mother had done. And so Blake would beg... she just hoped it was enough.

The trek to the house should have taken less than 20 minutes, even with her slow pace... but it somehow took a little over an hour. And now Blake stood, staring at the wooden door, gathering the courage to not run again.

 _"I love you."_

Yang had said to her. Keeping that in an otherwise clear mind, Blake took a deep breath before raising her head and knocking gently on the door.

"I was wondering when you were going to knock."

"Mister Taiyang, sir...I -" But Blake cut herself. She'd been so focused on what she'd say to Yang that she completely forgot that she had to get through the older Xiao Long first. And after she'd left last time, what could she say?

Still, he had seen her outside and opened the door; that was a good sign, right?

"Come in. Sit." He said pointing at the couch.

Blake quietly did as he asked, watching as the man closed the door and followed her, sitting in a sofa across from her.

"I won't lie to you, Blake...when you left, I was angry. Yang...she-she didn't take it very well." Taiyang said, looking away as he finished. Blake clutched her hands. "And neither did I. I guess it hit a bit close to home."

Blake closed her eyes, and turned away. She knew it did.

"But..." Blake's head snapped back up as the man spoke again. He had a really small smile on his face. "You did come back. Out of your own volition. It's more than I can say for...well. What matters is that you came back. And the question is, are you gonna stay?"

"Yes." Her response was immediate, and from the way his shoulders relaxed, it was what he was hoping to hear.

"Good. Good." He said, nodding his head. Before he could tell her anything else though, Blake needed to give him this bit of information. If she knew her team leader as she thought she did, her father was probably worried sick.

"Sir, I...I saw Ruby."

His eyes widened.

"What?"

"I saw her with a few other friends from Beacon. They seemed to be on their way to Haven." Blake told what else she could recall from the place she had last seen them, though at the time her worries had been with Yang.

"I...I must go to Qrow, I must talk to him, I..." He stopped mid the motion of standing, looking in the direction of the rooms.

"I'll stay with her." Blake said, no hesitation.

Taiyang looked at her. Deep into her eyes. His gaze held the same strength and intensity of his daughter's.

He nodded slowly.

"Well, then... I must be off." He said, getting up.

"Where... Where is she?" Blake asked as she too got out of the couch.

"Same place you left her." Came the answer over his shoulders as he headed for the door. "Blake..." He paused, with a hand on the door handle.

"Don't... don't you leave again." Those few words was all she heard before the door closed behind the blond man.

"I won't, sir. I swear." She whispered.

With a deep breath, she walked towards the room she had left in such a hurry last time she was here. In front of the door she paused. Gathering her courage for a few (long) moments, she raised her hand and knocked lightly. When there was no response, she tried once more, a bit harder.

"What is it, dad? I told you, you don't have to check up on me all the time." Yang's voice shook Blake to her core. It sounded tired. And so very different from the bubbly and confident version of it that the faunus was used to.

With another deep breath, she opened the door slowly.

"It's me, Yang..."

Before she could even focus her eyes on anything, she heard the hustle of sheets and the sound of two feet on the floor.

Lilac met amber.

"What are you doing here?" Blake didn't know what kind of reception she had been expecting, but the cold, harsh tone from the lips of the otherwise happy blond was not it. And it hurt. A lot. It also fuelled her guilt.

"I need to talk to you...and to see you." Blake said, closing the door behind her. Even though they were alone she felt safer with the door closed; like Yang could kick her out like this.

"Yeah, well. I think you said all you need last time you were her. Which was what? Months ago?" Her tone didn't change, and Blake stopped herself from flinching at it. Yang had every reason to lash out against her.

"I know. I know I don-" But she was soon cut off as Yang took two steps forward, one hand reaching for a chair and clutching it's back. She was angry...she needed a let out. Blake took it as a positive sign that she chose the chair, not her head.

"How did you even get here?! Why did my father let you come in?" The blond asked, harshly.

"I told him what I knew about Ruby... he said he needed to find your uncle, h-he... I said I'd stay here with you." Blake told, skipping part of her conversation with the older Xiao Long. There'd be time for that later.

"And he believed you? Doesn't he know that you're a flight risk?" Her tone was sharp and it hit Blake straight in the heart, but she didn't dare say anything. She knew she deserved it.

"I'm not going to run this time, Yang." Blake started, getting interrupted soon after.

"If you had told me this a few weeks ago I would have believed you, without hesitation. Now?" She just shook her blonde mane. Blake felt her chest painfully tight. She had broken the trust Yang had in her, and now she needed to fix it. She _would_ fix it. No matter how long it took.

"I know... I know there is no reason for you to trust me right now, but I do mean it, Yang. I'm not running. I'll stay by your side. I'll help you, in whatever you need. I'm going to prove to you that I did change... that you did change me, you made me want to be better, you made me better... I just... I had a relapse, I suppose... I felt so..." Blake stopped to take another deep breath, reining in the tears that she knew were coming.

"I felt helpless. And guilty. I wanted to find Adam and kill him for what he did to you. And for-for being right. For being right about me always running away." She clenched her fists, wanting to look away, but she didn't. "I was so mad at myself for letting this happen to you. I was so scared that being close to you would bring you further pain. And yet... you weren't angry. You weren't even upset with me about any of it. The only thing you wanted, the only thing you asked was for me to stay and I ... I didn't. I did what I had always done, and I ran. Scared out of my mind for everything, a-and I'm sorry Yang. I am so, very sorry. I should never have left." Blake finished, quickly wiping her eyes. She didn't want anything in the way of her seeing Yang.

"No. You shouldn't have." Yang's voice was quiet now, betraying no emotion. She looked out of the window, before looking back at the faunus. "Why did you come back?"

"I saw Ruby." Was her immediate response, and emotions flared across lilac eyes. "She's fine. She's with Jaune, Nora and Ren...but she was not with you." Blake said the last bit quietly, and whatever had been in Yang's eyes before left once more. "When I left, I thought it'd be for the best for you, o-or... that was just an excuse, I'm not even sure anymore. But seeing them...without you there it... it didn't seem right. It wasn't right." Blake found part of her confidence back and squared her shoulders.

"I finally stopped and turned back. I had to see you. Had to help you get up like you had done for me. When I... when I needed a 'hero', you knew it. And you were there for me. I knew that I had to come, and help you, be by your side in any way I could. I was, still am I suppose, scared, but... I had to come back...and so I did."

Yang looked at her for a moment before turning her head away, towards the wall.

The lack of response made Blake quickly lose the small amount of courage she had gathered.

They stayed quiet for what felt like hours, but must have been only a couple of minutes. Just looking at each other.

"Am I too late?" Blake finally dared to ask, her voice small.

Yang was still looking at the wall when she answered, a couple of heavy silence minutes after.

"If I say yes... will you leave again?" Yang asked, voice as small as Blake's had been.

The faunus closed her eyes, holding back a sob. Yang had said 'if'... She shook her head. This was not about her, it was about Yang. It was about what her stubborn, loving, mess of a partner needed.

"No." The strength behind her answer surprised eve Blake herself. Yang turned to look at her and their eyes met. Doubt against determination. Ironic in a way, how many times had it been the other way around?

"I will not leave you Yang. The road ahead of us will be tough. I will be by your side every step of the way, whether you want me to or not." Blake said, taking two small steps towards her partner, taking it as a victory that she didn't back away. But she still wouldn't say anything.

"If nothing else, then as partners in combat... as we once were..." Blake's eyes flicked to Yang's stub as she continued, before locking with lilac again. "It was for me that you lost your arm..." The fire that rose on Yang's eyes at that gave Blake even more hope... she still didn't blame her (for that at least) "Allow me to be it on the battlefield from now on...at least until we can find you a cool robotic arm for you..." She tried to say the last bit with a humour, but it didn't come out that well... Yang was the humours one of the group, and Blake had been a slow learner on that subject.

Something else flashed in Yang's eyes, but it was gone before Blake could define it. She hoped it was humour... Yang took a step in her direction, bringing them very, very close.

"So if I tell you to go, right now. What are you gonna do?" Her voice was still hard, and Blake forced herself to use the same tone. She wanted Yang to see her...to trust her again.

"I-I will tell you to shut up... and let me take care of you. A-and I'll keep nagging you, until you understand, until you believe that I'm not leaving you. Ever again." Her voice grew stronger as the words came out. She was sure of what she was saying. "I won't leave you Yang. I can't. Not anymore. I don't want to. I won't. I love you... and I'll stay by your side through thick and thin, until we save the world, a-and until you love me again." She finished, breath coming a bit harder after her passionate speech.

She never thought she had that in her... And she probably hadn't. Not until she met Yang. Almost imperceptibly (for human eyes, at least), Yang's shoulder blades started to relax. Slowly, her hand started to come up, and Blake waited. For a punch or a cupped cheek she didn't know.

It took Yang's warm hand brushing away something wet from her cheek for Blake to realise that she had started crying at some point. But it didn't matter. She was tired of hiding. Tired of pretending. It was time to leave all her doubts behind; Yang had never given her a reason to be doubted, and now it was Blake's turn to return the favour.

"I think we're ready to save the world then,... I didn't stop loving you, Blake. I was pissed. But I never did." A very small smirk appeared on the blonde's face, and even though it wasn't big, it lighted up the room considerably, just like her romances always said such expressions did. Blake couldn't help smiling back. A full blown smile. Yang had said 'was'. She told Blake they would save the world. She told Blake that she still loved her.

Yang moved forward, eyes dropping closed. Feeling like her heart was about to burst out of her chest, Blake mirrored her movements, with her arms slowly settling on Yang's waist.

Their second kiss was completely different from their first, and Blake was very thankful for that. That one had been a goodbye. This one was gentle and kind, caring, sweet and full of emotion. And it was also a beginning. A promise, that they'd stick together, through everything this crazy world would throw at them.

 _And Blake knew, that if she were ever to run again, it'd be with Yang at her side._


End file.
